(1) Field of the Invention
Protective casings for rotational devices, for example, turbine engine casings; more particularly a method for containing fractured blade fragments within turbine engine casings. The method is characterized by its ability to diffuse and impede the motion of the blade fragment projectile, its ability to absorb the energy of the fractured blade fragment and by its high resistance to projectile penetration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
I. CERAMIC ARMOR: MATSON, U.S. Pat. No. 3,604,374 STIGLICH, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 3,633,520 WILKENS, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,743,569 GULBIERZ, U.S. Pat. No. 3,801,416 ARCHIBALD, U.S. Pat. No. 3,832,266
II. CONTAINMENT RINGS FOR GAS TURBINE ENGINES: TUBBS, U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,300 GROOMAN, U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,359 GARDENER et al., U.S. Pat. No. 329,046 (Appeal No. 202-01) Abandoned.
The foregoing references are discussed in an accompanying Prior Art Statement.